


Bienvenue dans la famille

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Emma est en retard. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, il fait tard, et Emma ne rentre toujours pas.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Bienvenue dans la famille

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 11 : Froid
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures lorsque Emma se décida à franchir le seuil de la porte de leur petit appartement, trempée jusqu'aux os, claquant des dents et tremblant de tous ses membres, mais toujours avec ce sourire idiot qu'elle arborait quand son cœur débordait de joie. Il était difficile de résister à ce sourire, vraiment, les deux hommes en avaient fait les frais plus d'une fois. Bon, surtout Thomas, mais uniquement parce qu'il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps. Et aussi parce que Matthew avait légèrement plus de résistance face aux tentatives d'amadouement de la jeune femme. Rien qu'un peu. Mais juste assez pour ne pas tout lui céder comme le faisait son amant.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, il était sérieusement remonté, les nerfs à vif, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle était en retard comme jamais elle ne l'avaitété auparavant. Il faisait un temps à ne pas mettre le nez dehors, sans compter que, hiver oblige, la nuit était tombée très tôt, teintant le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Ils habitaient sur une avenue largement desservie en terme d'éclairage, mais, bon sang, ce n'était pas deux malheureux lampadaires qui allaient la protéger de tous les putains de dangers qui rôdaient dehors !

Thomas avait bien tenté de le calmer, de trouver des excuses à leur amante, de plaider en sa faveur comme il avait pu, mais il devait reconnaître que lui-même commençait à doucement sentir la panique le gagner. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de traîner autant après le travail. Encore moins sans prévenir. Encore moins quand elle finissait aussi tard et qu'elle savait pertinemment que l'inquiétude les gagnerait à la première minute de retard. Pourtant, les minutes, justement, s'enchaînaient et elle ne rentrait pas, la porte refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, aucun bruit ne leur parvenait depuis le hall.

La tension était plus que palpable entre eux. Le plus jeune sentait l'autre sur le point d'exploser et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'en empêcher.

Aussi, lorsque, finalement, le tintement caractéristique des clés dans la serrure se fit entendre, Matthew se jeta sur ses pieds pour faire face à la jeune femme au regard coupable. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Thomas

― Bordel, Emma ! T'as vu l'heure ? s'exclama tout de même le plus âgé.

― Je suis désolée, Matt…

― Putain, ouais ! Tu peux ! Tu m'as filé les jetons, bordel.

― Je sais, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Et, en effet, Thomas réalisa à quel point elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru encore et encore sur plusieurs kilomètres.

― Mon téléphone était complètement mort, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir, mais il s'est juste éteint et, depuis, impossible de le rallumer. Ouais, on dirait un mauvais scénario de film d'horreur, c'est nul, je sais. Mais je t'assure, je suis sincèrement désolée.

― J'espère que t'as une bonne raison, au moins.

Son sourire se transforma peu à peu en grimace et un frisson remonta sur l'échine de Tom, qui se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas soupirer. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait attrapé Emma, lui aurait dit combien il avait eu peur et serait passé à autre chose. Lui aurait apporté une serviette, aussi, parce qu'elle était en train de créer une flaque sous ses pieds. Et elle avait l'air totalement gelé. Mais Matthew ne se contenterait pas de si peu, il le savait. Emma aussi le savait, il pouvait le voir à son regard fuyant, à sa manière de se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre.

― … Oui ?

― Pourquoi ça ressemble à un non déguisé ?

― Disons que tu ne vas juste pas l'apprécier, mais que, en soit, c'est une bonne raison.

― Crache le morceau, je suis fatigué et je veux juste aller dormir.

Ce fut alors que Thomas le vit. Il ne l'avait pas aperçu jusque là, trop concentré sur l'échange entre ses deux amants, sur les cheveux dégoulinants d'Emma et ses lèvres qui viraient lentement au bleu. Elle tenait son écharpe contre sa poitrine et c'était étrange. Pas seulement parce qu'elle aurait dû être autour de son cou ou sur sa tête pour la protéger, mais parce qu'elle la tenait comme on aurait tenu un bébé. Ou quelque chose de très petit et d'infiniment fragile. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne se décide à en révéler son contenu.

Les deux hommes se penchèrent en avant au moment où un miaulement s'éleva dans le silence tendu de l'appartement. Un sourire pinça les lèvres de Thomas, même s'il tenta de le contenir quand les yeux ahuris de Matthew croisèrent les siens. Visiblement, la petite bouille poilue ne suffirait pas à apaiser sa colère.

― Un chat ? Tu rentres plus d'une heure en retard pour un _chat_?

― Et quoi ? s'énerva enfin Emma. J'aurais dû le laisser dans sa poubelle sous la flotte toute la nuit ? Il n'y aurait pas survécu et t'aurais dû me supporter le regretter pendant des jours. C'est ça que tu voulais ?

― Je voulais que tu préviennes, putain !

― C'est pas la peine d'être grossier avec moi, Matt ! Je t'ai déjà dit que mon portable était mort, j'y peux rien, ok ? Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété, vraiment, c'était pas du tout ce que je voulais, j'ai couru sur tout le boulevard pour rentrer le plus vite possible, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus ?

L'homme serra les poings et les mâchoires, se retenant visiblement de surenchérir, de continuer une dispute qui n'avait aucun sens et qui ne les menait de toute façon nulle part. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur la petite créature qui dormait confortablement dans la chaleur de l'écharpe qui lui servait de nid, inconsciente de l'agitation autour d'elle. Inconsciente de toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait provoquée à son insu.

Inconsciente de ce que sa sauveuse avait enduré pour la tirer d'une mort certaine.

Avant qu'ils ne se reportent sur Emma, considérablement moins agacés à présent.

― Rien, finit-il par répondre entre ses dents.

Elle acquiesça, s'assurant que la conversation était terminée, et retira enfin chaussures et manteau.

― Je vais me sécher, j'ai froid.

Disparaissant dans la salle de bain, elle prit bien attention à claquer la porte derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sèche-cheveux se mit en route et Matthew s'autorisa à souffler longuement, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Aussitôt, Thomas se leva et le rejoignit, l'encerclant de ses bras et posant sa joue sur son épaule. Longtemps, ils restèrent silencieux, seuls les doigts du plus jeune bougeaient sur la nuque du plus âgé, y dessinant de petites formes circulaires régulières. Contre lui, il le sentait s'apaiser.

― J'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, putain.

― Je sais. C'est pénible, hein, murmura-t-il dans un rire.

Il l'imita et leur rire s'emmêlèrent alors que leurs lèvres se trouvaient. Une main caressant son visage, Thomas appuya son front sur celui de son amant.

― Tu sais, c'est pas si mal, un chat. C'est pas chiant, on aura pas besoin de s'en occuper outre mesure et elle les adore. Il lui tiendra compagnie. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle l'a ramené, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore possible de s'en séparer.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, avant que Matthew ne finisse par hausser les épaules, d'un geste résigné, se levant déjà pour rejoindre la chambre.

― Eh bien j'imagine qu'on vient d'hériter d'un démon dans la famille.

Thomas se contenta de le suivre en riant.

Un peu plus tard, quand Emma se glissa enfin sous la couette entre ses deux amants et qu'elle chercha la main de Matthew, ce dernier l'attira contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux secs à l'odeur de pluie, et la serra de toutes ses forces.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple retard aurait pu le secouer à ce point. Il fallait croire que ces deux-là avaient bousculé bien des choses dans sa vie. À commencer par son cœur qu'il avait toujours pensé irrémédiablement clos à tout sentiment. Et qui continuait de s'épanouir à leur contact, jour après jour.


End file.
